Toad Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Toad Man's Stage is a labyrinthine sewer system filled with serpentine tunnels and small rooms. Low ceilings are also a constant here! As one could expect for a sewer, a stream of water flows throughout the stage and will push players, pickups, and even some ground-hugging weapons like Search Snake along with it into an abyss at the end of the stage. The stage's layout can be a bit confusing since the two main rooms that the stage's water current flows through are nearly identical. The maze-like structure makes this stage good for hiding and ambushing, especially with weapons like Rolling Cutter, Flame Blast, and Crash Bomber. These and elemental-themed weapons are found all around the level although it is not necessarily nature-themed like Wood Man's Stage. Layout The confusing pathways of Toad Man's Stage basically center around two T-shaped hallways with ledges flanking the stream that runs the length of the stage. The higher of these two areas in the northeast contains Thunder Claw, Search Snake, Bubble Lead and Fire Storm. A Party Ball hovers over one source of the current while a W-Tank is on a platform near the other. Two Item-1 pickups flank the edge of this area where the water flows into the other hallway. From here, you can take some stairs down there as well and pick up Air Shooter To the right of the W-Tank, a small entryway leads to a wide area with paths leading down to the Rain Flush is the lower area. Another Fire Storm, Thunder Claw and Item-1 pickup can also be found here. Apertures on the other side of the upper hallway lead to a room with a ledge holding the Arrow Buster and hiding a W-Tank beside it. Another passage with Leaf Shield to the east of here connects to a long hallway with Flame Blast linking the two hallways. High above this area on a ledge, you can access the Rolling Cutter with Item-1. The lower T-shaped area is identical to the first save for weapon placement. Rolling Cutter, another W-tank, Danger Wrap and another Item-1 are all the weapons here not previously mentioned. To the north near the transition between the two hallways, an E-tank rests on a high ledge. To the south near the yawning abyss, another small gap leads to a Teleporter that take you two a room high in the northwestern corner of the map. Here, you can find Rush Jet, Gemini Laser, Crash Bomber and another teleporter leading to a ledge with Wild Coil in a room to the south. Strategy Obviously, you're going to want to stay out of the water in Toad Man's Stage. Since you can only get out at certain points along the ledge of the hallways, you're basically a sitting duck. Toss Bubble Lead or Wild Coil at those who are forced into the drink, and use Rolling Cutter to defend your space. Should you get knocked off yourself, fight back with Search Snake or Rain Flush. Rush Jet is also an easy ticket out of the water, and you get to fight without worrying about slipping for a while. Alternatively, you can stay out of the hallways for the most part and rely and ambushes from the rooms. Make use of the mesh windows in the walls to really leave your foes scratching their heads! As for weapons, Air Shooter and Crash Bomber are your best surprise openers here. If someone comes in ruin your day, Crystal Eye will make short work of them in such small confines. Modifications V2 to V3 Beat Assist replaced a Treble Sentry and Arrow Buster took the Proto Buster's place. Thunder Claw replaced Bubble Lead in the upper hallway and Crash Bomber was obtainable where Gemini Laser is. V3A to V3B Expanded the room that once contained a teleporter and Beat Support to offer and improved connection between the lower and upper areas, by Cutstuff member Ivory. Rolling Cutter also replaced the Crystal Eye, Gemini Laser took its original place and Flame Blast in turn replaced Gemini Laser's original spot. Category:Mega Man 4 Category:Stages Category:Aquatic Stages